


Strange Snowflakes

by IronStrange_Tales (RavenCall70)



Series: Seasons and Sidebars of IronStrange [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Elves, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Magic-Users, Naked Cuddling, Post-Endgame, Pre-Slash, Snow, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/IronStrange_Tales
Summary: It's the holidays and Tony is alone in his tower. A storm rages outside when he sees strange lights in the distance.  He'd like to think it's not magic, but when has he ever been that lucky?~~~~A little something for the holidays🎄🎁⛄❄





	1. Elves! And chestnuts?

The holiday season had descended on New York in the form of a devastating blizzard which caused massive delays, hundreds of accidents, an airport closure and a power outage. Tony sneered down at the snow covered city, feeling nothing but contempt for the dark sections that were scattered beneath him like patterns on a quilt.  
  
He was drinking a virgin eggnog alone in his tower and feeling less than merry. In fact, he could almost picture his own heart shrinking like that of the fictional grinch, though he doubted he'd look as good in green as the animated one did, which was currently playing on the big screen behind him with the sound muted.  
  
Power outages for him were a distant thing of the past since he'd modified the arc reactor tech to power all his properties. He'd offered to share it with the city and had been promptly booed out of city hall, many of the council members calling him a threat; to national security, jobs, livelihoods and bottom lines.  
  
Not to be dissuaded so easily he'd then approached independent power companies only to be told that the day they used his technology for cleaner, cheaper power would be the day the last drop of non-renewable resources had vanished from the planet. They didn't care how detrimental those resources were to the world, nor that by the time that scenario came to pass there would be few left to appreciate what his technology was capable of.  
  
He was turning away from the window when a flash of brilliant multi-coloured lights lit the sky. He froze and turned back to focus on the area of the city where he'd seen it but it was gone. Still, there seemed to be a subtle glow on the ground that was hard to make out through the white out.  
  
"FRIDAY? Did you catch that... flash or whatever it was?"  
  
"I did. It did not last long."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"A surge of unidentifiable power, lasting 0.00769 seconds."  
  
"Is there anything there now?"  
  
"I am reading a pulse of energy, barely detectable over the existing power grid."  
  
"What's it doing?"  
  
"Pulsing. Boss."  
  
"Hilarious FRIDAY." Tony sighed, setting down his drink and shutting off the tv. "I'm going out. Don't wait up."  
  
"Boss, I would like to take this moment to remind you of the promise you made to both Mr. Hogan and Ms. Potts."  
  
"What promise?" Tony retorted, with as much innocent in his voice as he could manage as the Iron Man armour fastened around him.  
  
"You promised that you wouldn't go out as Iron Man during the holiday season without first calling for backup."  
  
"I said no such thing." Tony scoffed, taking to the air.  
  
"Would you like me to play the audio recording?"  
  
"Nooo." Tony sang.  
  
"Boss."  
  
"Look, there's no reason to call for back-up on something that might be nothing. If it's something, I'll think about calling someone."  
  
"They won't be pleased if they find out you broke your word." FRIDAY admonished him.  
  
"Then they should have invited me over. Instead, they both left the city for places unknown. I'm bored, there's no one coming to visit and I've got nothing better to do and nowhere else to be right now."  
  
"Mr. Parker invited you to his aunt's home to make gingerbread houses." FRIDAY reminded him.  
  
"Which is why I didn't go. The holidays are for family FRIDAY, not superhero co-worker third wheel pity invites."  
  
"It do not believe it's pity boss. You know Peter would want you to visit."  
  
"FRIDAY? Enough with the holiday cheer alright? The only reason Peter invited me was so May would have someone to talk to while he and his friends, from high school I might add, make ridiculous houses out of cookie dough and icing. It would be awkward and sad and I would have to pretend all night that I like May's cooking. I'm sorry, I might have high standards, I might be a snob, but not even I should be expected to fake food enjoyment for hours on end tonight."  
  
"Got it boss."  
  
"Good. Now can we focus on the problem at hand? Where's this energy pulse you registered?"  
  
"It's coming from a park near the centre of Greenwich Village boss."  
  
Tony laughed inside his helmet. "Oh, what are the odds this isn't magic FRIDAY? Do you want to make a bet? What, nothing? You're right, I'm not that lucky. It's probably magic."  
  
"Wise guess boss. Sending coordinates now."  
  
Ten minutes later, Tony had landed in a small park with a lot of trees. It was far enough removed from the street and surrounding houses that unless someone had been watching the area, they would not have seen anything.  
  
In the centre of a small clearing was what looked like a smooth, silvery tree. It was about six feet tall and it's surface shimmered, reflecting the lights of the city. Tony couldn't detect anything coming from it and as he got closer, he could see that whatever it was, the surface was moving like water on a still pond. He was struck by the sudden urge to disturb that surface, a desire to see it ripple and change the same way a pebble thrown would ripple a pond.  
  
He blinked the thought away to find he was now within touching distance and couldn't remember doing so. His hand stretched out to touch when a shout behind him made him pause.  
  
"Stark!" A familiar voice called and he turned to see Stephen Strange glowering at him. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Me?" Tony retorted. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Investigating the use of unauthorised magic."  
  
Tony turned back to the tree thing, once again struck by the urge to touch it's surface and watch it ripple. "One of your mage buddies created this?"  
  
"For the hundredth time, I am a Sorcerer NOT a mage and I don't know who did this. That's what investigating means Stark. Now can you please step away from it?"  
  
"What? Afraid I'll figure it out before you do?"  
  
Strange scowled at him. "No. I think you're going to do something colossally stupid and make the situation worse. How are you even here? It's energy signature is barely detectable."  
  
"I saw it from the Tower." Tony retorted. "And did you just call me stupid?"  
  
"You're like a cat Stark. Curiosity and all that... Or a crow that collects shiny things for no other reason than it looks pretty. Then when it blows up in your face you expect everyone to thank you for saving them from your impulses."  
  
"Pot, kettle. What's your excuse?" Tony sneered, watching as blooms of colour appeared on the other man's cheeks.  
  
"I am nothing like you."  
  
"Yeah you are. And you're jealous I can do the hero thing and look good doing it." Tony shot back, turning his attention back to the tree.  
  
"Take that back."  
  
"No." Tony said, stretching out his hand again. "FRIDAY can't get a reading and I want to know what this thing is made of."  
  
"Don't touch it!" Strange shouted as Tony's finger made contact.  
  
The surface rippled, just as Tony had thought it would. He waited a minute and when nothing happened, he turned to Stephen with a satisfied smirk in his face. "See? It's nothing. I think we should..."  
  
Tony was abruptly cut off when a pulse of power surged out of the bottom of the structure. It slammed into his back, tossing him and Strange twenty feet through the snow to land face first into a snowbank.  
  
Stephen sputtered and cursed, struggling back to his feet, covered in snow. "Oh yes, very good douchebag. Well done."  
  
Tony got to his feet, slipping in the cold Iron Man armour and turned to look at the tree. It was pulsing rapidly now, it's surface a rainbow of colour. He could see dark shadows beneath the soft glow and then something small and dark appeared at it's base. It was followed by another and another until there were more than a dozen of them. The dark shapes spread out around the tree, seeming to be looking for something when Strange cursed under his breath.  
  
"You idiot." He spat.  
  
"Shut it Merlin! What are those things?" Tony wondered aloud, narrowing his eyes. "Are those... elves?"  
  
A warning went off in his suit and his helmet closed over him seconds before something bounced off his armour. "Did they just throw something at me?" He said, bending over to investigate.  
  
"Get back!" Strange shouted, but it was too late.  
  
The object exploded in his face in a shower of rainbow colours, blinding him and setting off every sensor in the suit. He heard a ping as another object hit him and he activated his repulsors and took to the air. He looked down to see Strange fighting the things on the ground, deflecting the projectiles back at his attackers.  
  
He joined Strange from the air, taking out one, then another and another, but he could see it wasn't making a dent as every time he hit a target another elf appeared in its place.  
  
"You just _had_ to touch it didn't you?" Strange muttered as he created a portal, sucking five of them from the ground.  
  
"Are they throwing exploding chestnuts?" Tony wondered aloud.  
  
"They're elves." Strange snapped. "What do you expect them to throw? Candy canes?"  
  
"I don't expect elves Gandalf! And whatever you're doing, it's not working. They just keep multiplying. We need a new strategy."  
  
"You think I'm going to listen to you?" Strange laughed, his magic whip taking five more off their feet. "It's your fault this happened in the first place."  
  
"Me? You're the one who decided to pick a fight with me. You could've done some magic mumbo jumbo and figured it out. But nooo, you had to insult me instead."  
  
"Are you two love birds finished arguing yet?" A snarky female voice shouted from the other side of the clearing.  
  
"We are not love birds." Strange growled.  
  
"Jones?" Tony exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Hey, is that Matt? And what do you mean we aren't love birds Doc? Am I not submissive enough for you?"  
  
"Matt heard that thing arrive." Jones replied, punching an elf in the face. "And I saw the explosion. We thought we'd come check it out."  
  
"You haven't a submissive bone in your body Stark." Stephen retorted hotly. "More like a strutting peacock, on display for all to see."  
  
"Seems we were right to come." Matt drawled, taking out four more of the creatures.  
  
"I knew it!" Tony crowed. "You _have_ been staring at me in the field! Admit it Doc, you like what you see."  
  
"I stare because you have a habit of getting in over your head, expecting others to rescue you! It's called self-preservation you ass, something you do not seem to possess. It most certainly has nothing to do with how you look."  
  
"Ah come on Gandalf, you're killing me here. Aaand, I think thou protesteth too much." Tony sang teasingly as he took out three more elves with a repulsor blast. "Everyone knows you like being the hero. I'm just doing you a favour and letting you share the spotlight with me."  
  
"Stark? Shut. Up." Strange growled, his hands painting intricate symbols of light in the air before him. "I need to concentrate."  
  
"Hurry up Doc." Matt gasped from across the clearing. "I'm running out of places to throw these things."  
  
"Just make a pile Red." Tony replied, blasting two elves to land on top of the five by Matt's feet. "Takes them a while to recover. Just keep doing what you're doing, I'm sure our friendly neighbourhood wizard has it all under control."  
  
"Are they seriously throwing exploding chestnuts?" Jones growled, catching one by the arm and tossing it into a tree. "Do you guys have a strategy here, cuz this isn't working."  
  
"Ask Doctor Dolittle over there." Tony huffed. "Apparently my brain is too small to figure it out."  
  
"That is not what I said at all you overgrown tin can! And for the record, this is your fault. I warned you not to touch it and you did it anyway."  
  
Matt chuckled as he tossed two elves into a snowbank. "Tony, you didn't."  
  
"Shut it Red. And Tin Can? Really Merlin? You're not even trying to be creative now." Tony retorted. "We need to wrap this up before someone else shows up here.”  
  
"Where's your solution Strange?" Jessica shouted. She had caught one of the elves and spun it in a circle before releasing him into six others, knocking them down like bowling pins.  
  
"I'm working on it!" Strange shouted. "I've been working on it since Captain Curious over there touched the damn thing."  
  
"Work faster Gandalf. Just because I can't make shields from shiny lights doesn't mean I can't do my job. "  
  
"They are not shiny lights! And stop calling me Gandalf!" Strange snapped. "And for your information, they are complicated spells that take months to master, something you would be incapable of given how short your attention span is."  
  
"Could you guys maybe save the bickering for after the creepy elves are taken care of?" Matt asked, bending at the waist to catch his breath.  
  
"Lightweight." Jones smirked, blocking an elf from cracking a stick over Matt's head.  
  
"Is it just me, or is everyone here just a little more cranky than usual?" Matt asked, ducking as an elf launched itself at his head.  
  
"Of course we're cranky." Tony replied, clearing the snow from his visor just in time to duck as another snowball was aimed at his head. "It's like this Red. It's cold, were fighting elves armed with explosive chestnuts, and we all want to be somewhere else. Definitely not fighting creepy elves in the dead of winter."  
  
"Doc!" Jess shouted from beneath a pile of six more elves. "Hurry your magical ass up and finish this!"  
  
"You people are insufferable." Strange muttered, flicking his fingers into the air and pushing the glowing magical pattern toward the tree. "The most ungracious, offensive heroes I've ever met."  
  
Strange's spell hit the tree a moment later, wrapping around it like a giant net. As it made contact with the surface it began to shrink, forcing the tree to collapse in on itself, getting smaller and smaller by the second. The elves closest to it shrieked in outrage, but they were too late to stop what happened next.  
  
The netting began to glow, brighter and brighter, shifting in a rainbow of colour until it was a glowing ball of golden light. It lifted off the ground and pulsed again, once, twice and then it exploded in a shower of sparkling colour, raining down on them like golden glowing snowflakes. The remaining elves froze in place, then one after another they vanished, disappearing in a series of pops until the clearing lay empty once more.

***

"Well." Jessica drawled as Tony landed near Strange and Matt moved closer to the rest of them. "That was... stupid. And pointless."

"I have to agree." Matt added. "What was the point of all that?"

"Don't look at me."

"Doc here said it was magic." Tony huffed, making all of them turn to stare at Strange.

Stephen narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose you all expect me to explain."

"If you don't mind." Jessica said, her eyes cool.

Strange sighed and stared at the ground. "It was a spell gone wrong, cast by someone who was dabbling in things they don't understand and aren't skilled enough to control."

"Yeah, I think we're going to need more than that Doc." Tony retorted. "What guy? And what didn't they understand?"

"I can't tell you yet." Stephen replied, sighing loudly. "I need to meditate and investigate the threads of the spell."

"What threads? And how are you going to investigate with that weird ass tree and the creepy elves gone?" Tony demanded.

"Every spell leaves traces of itself behind. I meditate and look at the design in my astral form."

"What?" Jessica dead-panned.

"That makes sense." Matt nodded, making Tony and Jessica stare at him open-mouthed. "What? I learned meditation from a mentor I had when I was a kid. You think I taught myself how to fight as a blind guy?"

"Right. Okay then Swayze." Tony nodded, rolling his eyes. "You see dead people too?"

"Stark, no one wants to hear from you right now." Stephen snapped. "I need you all to wait here while I investigate the spell. Can you do that?"

"Fine. Whatever." Jessica growled, throwing her hands in the air. "But you owe me liquid spirits when you're done Strange."

"Very well." Strange sighed. "Wait here."

 

 


	2. Unexpected Guests

Strange moved confidently through the Sanctum, leading his three somewhat reluctant guests to the study. The room was typically off limits to most visitors, but they were not the Sanctum's typical guests either. Wong looked up as he entered, a faint smile on his lips which faltered when he caught sight of the three people trailing behind him.  
  
"Stephen."  
  
"Wong."  
  
"I take it the disturbance has been dealt with."  
  
"For the most part." Stephen replied, causing Wong to narrow his eyes.  
  
"And I see you've brought guests."  
  
"I have." Stephen nodded, turning to face them. "You know Tony. Jessica Jones, may I present Wong. He is a Sorcerer like myself and a guardian of this Sanctum. Ms. Jones is a private investigator. And this is Matthew Murdock, he's an attorney."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Wong nodded, though the slightly bored look on his face didn't change. "Do you want me to bring in the refreshments?"  
  
"If you don't mind." Stephen nodded. "Thank you Wong."  
  
"Doc." Tony huffed, giving him an odd glare. "What's with all the festive decor here?" He asked, his hand waving at the roaring fireplace, taking in the six-foot tree, the garland and other small symbols of the holidays. "Since when do you participate in holidays? I was under the impression you and your buddies don't pay attention to that sort of thing."  
  
"Wherever did you get that ridiculous notion?" Strange exclaimed, his spine stiffening while his tone became indignant.  
  
"I dunno." Tony shrugged. "I guess I just thought you wouldn't have time for anything so... mundane."  
  
"Those here in the Sanctum often observe traditional holidays because they typically coincide with strong metaphysical times in the continuum."  
  
"I knew it had to be related to your work!" Tony crowed, pointing a finger at Strange. "You haven't a fun bone in your body. Heaven forbid you let go and have fun for a while."  
  
"Perhaps I'm merely waiting to be inspired by the company I keep."  
  
"Right." Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't know fun if it walked up to you and shook your hand."  
  
"And you wouldn't know restraint in the name of fun if it tied you up and slapped tape over your mouth." Strange retorted, his cheeks flushing.  
  
"Care to test that theory Doc?" Tony demanded, a clear challenge in his eyes.  
  
"Which one?" Strange growled a glint in his eye. "Tying you up or gagging you?"  
  
"Both." Tony smirked. "But not on the first date, I want dinner first."  
  
Strange went crimson. "You are he most insufferable, antagonistic..."  
  
"Woah. Woah!" Matt cried, stepping between the two men. "How about we save the insults and challenges for after we figure out this secondary spell?"  
  
"Only cuz Doc here already lost." Tony jeered.  
  
"We'll see who loses what." Strange muttered under his breath as he moved away.  
  
"That's a real tree isn't it?" Jessica scoffed, ignoring their drama and moving closer to it.  
  
"My father got us a real tree once." Matt murmured, moving closer to admire it. "It was one of the best holidays I ever had."  
  
"Trish's mom hated the holidays. We never spent them in New York, always had to be somewhere tropical where the people there had never seen snow in their lives. She drank and took Trish everywhere she could get her an in with some studio or whatever. Left me at the hotel with access to the mini bar, the pool and pay per view tv." Jones scoffed, flicking a finger at the tinsel on the tree with an air of boredom.  
  
"Then I think it's time to create some better ones." Stephen replied, turning to Tony. "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Tony scoffed. "I'm not playing the caring, sharing game with you Gandalf. I'd rather you just get on with it and tell us what that secondary spell is?"  
  
"Not so fast tin head." Jones huffed, moving closer to Stephen. "I was promised a drink and I want it before Merlin explains anything."  
  
Stephen stiffened but smiled at her in response. "Of course. Wong will be back with the food we had planned for the evening. Help yourselves, make yourself at home and I'll be return shortly with your drinks. Matt, may I ask your preference?"  
  
"Anything festive that goes with the occasion is good with me Doctor."  
  
"Very well." Stephen said, inclining his head. "Oh, and don't go wandering about, that goes double for you Stark. There are dangerous items inside these walls."  
  
***  
  
Jessica flopped down on one of the sofas in the room, sprawling out and making herself comfortable after she removed her black leather jacket. Matt perched on the armrest of a chair, while Tony perused the walls and bookshelves lining the walls. His fingers itched to touch and explore but he knew Stephen wouldn't be gone long enough for him to discover anything even remotely interesting.  
  
Besides, he thought to himself, running a finger along a shelf of books, he was more interested in Strange's challenge and how flushed he'd become when Tony had called his bluff.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Stephen returned. Wong had already been and gone, leaving several food items laid out on a small table while he went to fetch something else that he'd forgotten.  
  
Strange approached Jones first, handing her a large bottle of amber liquid and a sparkling glass tumbler filled with a few cubes of ice. "Here you are Miss Jones, as you requested."  
  
"Thanks Magic Man." She said, sitting up straighter and offering him a small smile.  
  
"Mr. Murdock." Stephen said, handing him a steaming mug of something hot. "A peppermint hot chocolate with a splash of Irish whisky."  
  
"Sounds perfect." Matt smiled, the tilt of his head indicating he was scenting the drink he held. "You added whipped cream! Thanks Doc."  
  
Stephen turned then to Tony who was watching him through narrowed eyes, his back pressed into a bookshelf. "Tony." He said, handing him his own hot mug. "A macchiato, straight from Florence, Italy. I thought you might enjoy the real thing for a change."  
  
Tony took the offered mug, his brow raised as he took a sip while Stephen looked on. He didn't understand why Strange was going to all this trouble for them tonight and it made him instantly suspicious. Not that he didn't enjoy the attention, or the thoughtfulness. But he'd tried for weeks to get the other man to notice him or otherwise get his attention and received nothing for his efforts, not even a smile. It was as though Strange was utterly immune to his charms or just completely uninterested in anything not related to his work or duties.  
  
"Thanks Doc. I appreciate this." Tony murmured, enjoying the heavenly brew as it flooded his system with fresh caffeine, his earlier irritation dissolving. "What about you? What are you having?"  
  
"A hot toddy actually." Stephen replied. He gave Tony a small, knowing smile as a glass mug appeared in his hand, the steam visible in the diffused light of the room.  
  
"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything," Jessica began. "But how much effort did you put into these drinks? Where'd you get them?"  
  
Tony watched with interest as a faint blush appeared on Stephen's cheeks before he answered, turning his face away so Tony couldn't see his eyes. "Not as much as you think. I am the Sorcerer Supreme. But as I said, the coffee is from Italy, the hot chocolate from Ireland and the whisky from Scotland."  
  
"And your drink?" Tony pressed, watching Stephen's face with interest.  
  
"London, England."  
  
"Yeah, but you magicked yours into your hand. You didn't do that with the rest of them."  
  
"I left it in the kitchen. I didn't want to spill the others by carrying all of them at once." He replied, unfazed by Tony's suspicious tone.  
  
"I think it's great Strange." Matt smiled, loading up a small plate with a selection of the food Wong had put out. "Will Wong be joining us?"  
  
"Soon." Strange nodded as Jessica joined Matt in filling a plate of her own, before turning to look back at Tony.  
  
"What?" Tony demanded. He was growing increasingly irritated by the festive setting he was in. Normally he treated opportunities like this as something to enjoy and take full advantage of but not tonight.  
  
He didn't want to spend this night of all nights pretending he liked his life as it was now. Pretending he was fine, pretending he liked being alone, pretending he wanted to spend Christmas Eve with people he rarely saw, or, people like Strange, who didn't seem to see him beyond the surface of who he was.  
  
"Nothing. I was only wondering if you enjoy this time of year. I had... a few that were memorable. Long before I went to school to become a doctor, which is sad because I only just realised it now."  
  
"I had a few before my parents died and before Iron Man." Tony replied, relaxing some, but unable to maintain eye contact with Stephen's searching gaze. "But it was a long time ago."  
  
"Mmm. Perhaps tonight you can begin working at creating new memories." Stephen murmured, turning his attention back to the others just as Wong rejoined them.  
  
"Stephen."  
  
"Wong?" Strange asked, narrowing his eyes at the other man.  
  
"Do you want me to do the spell now?"  
  
"What spell?" Tony demanded, stiffening where he stood beside Stephen and casting the other man a glare.  
  
"The one that tells us what the secondary spell is and who was affected by it." Stephen said patiently.  
  
Jessica groaned. "Knew I should've stayed home."  
  
"You never said anything about needing to use magic for this Strange." Tony accused him, his grip tightening on his coffee mug.  
  
"If I had, you wouldn't have come. Besides, you won't feel a thing. It's even less impressive than conjuring a portal."  
  
Tony continued to glare at him, setting his mug down to cross his arms over his chest. "Right. Whatever Mister Doctor, get it over with then."  
  
After waiting another minute to ensure Tony wasn't going to change his mind, he nodded to Wong to proceed. The other man nodded at his signal and his hands moved swiftly to draw the pattern for the siekl. A minute later, he'd pushed the intricate design into the room and over everyone present.  
  
Tony blinked and looked around. That was it? He didn't feel any different and by the look on the other's faces, they were just as confused as he was.  
  
"That's it?" Jones scoffed, refilling her glass and downing a swallow of the amber liquid. "After the display in the park, I was expecting something more flashy."  
  
"Well Merlin?" Tony demanded. "Is that it? Are we clear?"  
  
Before Stephen could respond, Matt spoke up. "I... don't think so."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Tony asked, turning to look at him.  
  
"I can... sense something different in the room. I think... there's something above your head."  
  
"What?!" Tony exclaimed, craning his neck back, his hands investigating the space above him. "What are you talking about? There's nothing there."  
  
"Actually there is." Jessica said, staring at the space above him, a small smile curling her lip. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Tony scowled at her, then turned his glare on Strange. "Enough with the jokes Doc. It's not funny."  
  
Stephen pursed his lips. "You're right, it's not. But it's also not a joke. Look again Stark."  
  
Feeling a chill travel down his spine, Tony looked up again, frowning at what he saw there. Was that...? No, oh no... wait, what did that even mean?  
  
"Is that... mistletoe?" Matt asked, getting to his feet and moving closer to Tony. "I don't get it. How is that the secondary spell?"  
  
Stephen shrugged. "A good question. But it's as I said, the individual responsible didn't know what they were doing. I'm actually surprised it isn't worse than this."  
  
"Doesn't seem bad at all." Jones drawled, snatching up a handful of caramel popcorn. "It's just mistletoe. He kisses someone and it's over."  
  
Stephen said nothing, staring at his hands as though he'd seen something fascinating on them.  
  
"Doctor?" Matt asked, staring at him. "She's right isn't she?"  
  
Tony fidgeted in place, his anxiety increasing with every second that Strange didn't answer. "Come on wizard, spit it out. I kiss someone and it's all over. Right?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Ugh! Tony was going to punch the man soon if he didn't stop with the weighty silences and cryptic answers. "I'm getting pretty damn tired of your bullshit Doc. Answer the question."  
  
"Very well." Stephen sighed. "Yes, you have to kiss someone. No, it isn't that simple."  
  
"Then start enlightening me and quit stalling."  
  
"You can't choose who kisses you. Nor can you see who it is when it happens. You have to be blindfolded. Also, the person kissing you must have feelings for you and you have to return them in order to break the spell."  
  
Tony's eyes narrowed and filled with suspicion as he began to pace the length of the room. "You're making that up Merlin." He growled. "That's an impossible spell to break, no it's a curse. Try again."  
  
"It's the truth Mr. Stark." Wong sighed from where he sat eating. "And it's not impossible, just complicated."  
  
"That's... wow." Matt breathed, following Tony's movement around the room. "It seems like something both terrifying and wonderful."  
  
"There's nothing wonderful about this Murdock." Tony hissed. "Nothing at all."  
  
"You're both overreacting." Stephen sighed. "The feelings do not have to be romantic in nature. Mutual respect is enough as is affection of a familial nature."  
  
"So who's kissing him then?" Jones asked, watching Tony with an interested gaze.  
  
"We all are." Stephen answered, making everyone in the room turn to stare at him.  
  
"What?!" Tony exclaimed, a blush forming in his cheeks. "No. No way. That's just.. no. Not happening Strange. I'm going home. Fighting chestnut wielding elves was bad enough. I did not sign up for this... pin the tail on the donkey crap."  
  
"You can't leave Tony."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"You are behaving like a child. It's a kiss, not a marriage proposal. And you can't leave or every person you see when you leave here will be compelled to kiss you."  
  
"I'll take my chances." Tony retorted.  
  
"Jeez Stark, even I'm not that rigid." Jones snorted. "Like Strange said, it's just a kiss."  
  
Tony scowled at her. "You want to kiss me?"  
  
Jones' snorted into her whisky. "Of course not. But I wouldn't want a bunch of strangers stalking me over a spell either."  
  
Tony swore under his breath. "What about you Red? You're okay with this?"  
  
"It's a kiss Tony." Matt shrugged.  
  
"I'm not kissing Wong." Tony huffed, glaring at Strange.  
  
"You won't have to. Wong wasn't in the park."  
  
"But you said strangers would..."  
  
Stephen held up his hand. "Only if we don't take care of this here and now."  
  
All the tension drained out of Tony's shoulders, his body slumping, clearly resigned to whatever came next. "Fine. But no audience." He said, pointing an accusing finger at Strange.  
  
"Of course not." Stephen agreed. "We'll leave the room. We'll come back, one at a time until the mistletoe disappears. Alright?"  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
"Here's the blindfold." Strange said, handing him a wide strip of red silk he conjured into his hand. "Leave it on. We'll do what's necessary."  
  
"Fine. Let's just get on with it." Tony grumbled, moving closer to the fireplace as the three of them filed out of the room. With a sigh, he pressed his back into a bookcase and tied the blindfold in place. A deep breath later and he called out to them that he was ready.

 

 


	3. Better Than Chocolate

It wasn't hard to tell that the first one in the room was Jessica. The scent of whisky clung to her clothes, her hair... she was practically a walking, talking brewery of distilled whisky. But she kissed him like she meant it and it took everything he had not to return it. The press of her lips against his eased a moment later and she breathed against him. "Not bad Stark." She whispered, breaking the silence. "Don't frown. We both know I can't hide the smell of me." She sighed, taking a step back. "You're a pretty good kisser for a jackass Stark. Might be time to bring those lips of yours out of retirement."

Silence filled the space as Jones left the room, leaving Tony baffled by her compliment. He knew she would never kiss him again and if he ever mentioned it, she'd toss him in the nearest dumpster and lock it shut. He tensed when he heard the next person enter, his heart thumping in his chest.

Warm hands settled on his upper arms and then someone was kissing him. Warm lips met his, first soft and tentative and so gentle he felt as though he were being savoured. The man holding his arms in place leaned in closer, pressing harder and more insistent against his mouth and an involuntary groan bubbled up from his throat. His lips parted in invitation and a tongue swiped over his bottom lip. He struggled, the need to touch and hold the man in place making him grunt in frustration when they suddenly let go and stepped out of his space.

He stood there, blind to the room yet knowing his face was flushed, unable to mask the way his breathing was coming in stuttering gasps. The man retreated, his footsteps diminishing as he left the room. Damn, but that had been.. unexpected and... and he wanted more.

Minutes passed and he wondered if it was Stephen or Murdock who was stalling. A pang of hurt went through him at the thought of Stephen not wanting to kiss him, followed immediately by one of disappointment that the man he'd just kissed had been Matt. Shit... did that mean? No... Stephen, really? His breath hitched when he heard someone approaching. They hesitated, but placed their hands on his arms like the man before him and leaned in for a kiss.

This time it was careful and hesitant. The man holding him was radiating nervous but eager energy and he continued to kiss him, deepening it despite his hesitation. Then it was abruptly over and he was released.

He waited for the footsteps to retreat before tearing the blindfold off and a quick glance above his head told him what he already knew. The mistletoe was gone. What he didn't wait for was his friends to return before he snatched up Jessica's bottle from the floor and swallowed.

His nerves were shot and despite swearing off alcohol, he needed a small taste to help restore some sense of his equilibrium. Not only had he been kissed by three people he didn't see often, but now he knew he had feelings for one of them and now they all likely knew who it was.

"Oh good." Stephen said as he entered the room. "The spell is broken."

"As if you didn't already know that." Tony retorted, scowling at him as he retrieved his coffee mug to find it filled with hot, fresh coffee. Bloody sorcerers.

"Problem?"

Tony grunted but said nothing.

"Well that was fun." Jones drawled, grabbing her bottle of whisky from him. "Let's never do it again. And on that note, I think that's enough caring and sharing for one night, I'm going home. Meeting Trish for breakfast tomorrow."

"I'll come with you." Matt said, moving to Jessica's side. "Thanks for the drinks Doctor. Depsite the crazy, this was fun."

"Fun. Right." Tony mumbled into his coffee, not looking at them.

He felt Strange move away, walking Matt and Jess to the door. He could heard them talking as they said their goodbyes and then Strange was back in the library, watching him.

"You could have said something Doc." Tony huffed into his mug, smiling to himself when he heard Strange's sharp inhale.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stephen retorted, his hands making patterns in the air as he whisked the food and dishes away.

"Really?" Tony scoffed, getting to his feet to glare at him. "You're doing this now?"

"The spell is broken Tony. Nothing more is necessary on your part."

"Maybe not. Maybe I just want to know why you never said anything. You were the second person to kiss me. I know you were."

"Why would you think that?" Stephen asked, backing away as Tony advanced on him.

Tony kept going until Stephen had his back pressed to the wall and Tony was on the edge of his personal space. "Because I have feelings for you and you said it had to be mutual for the spell to break."

"I also said those feelings could be out of respect." Strange retorted, though the blush on his cheeks told a different story.

Tony smirked, one hand hooking into the lapel of Strange's shirt. "That was not a kiss of respect Stephen." Tony whispered, locking eyes with the taller man. "How long?"

"You first." Stephen retorted, his breath hitching as Tony stepped closer.

"Since you called me douchbag." He whispered with a small chuckle, his breath ghosting over Stephen's lips.

"Now you." Stephen huffed, his breath catching. "How long?"

"The first time your cape slapped me." Tony sighed against him, waiting. "So? Are you going to kiss me, or what?"

Tony was abruptly cut off as Stephen surged forward, his lips crushing against his own with a searing kiss filled with desire and urgency. Hands dug into his hips to yank him forward, pressing the lengths of their bodies together and drawing a desperate moan from Tony's throat. He clung to the taller man's arms, one hand snaking up to the nape of his neck, keeping him still as they explored, licked and tasted each other.

As the kiss deepened and lengthened, time stretched and warmth pooled in Tony's lower body, making him grind up against the other man's hips. Strange growled low in his throat like that of a predator and he pulled back leaving Tony wide eyed and dazed by the sudden loss of contact.

"Might I suggest we move this to my room?"

Tony blinked, a heated smile forming in his lips. "If there's more of this then yeah, thought you'd never ask."

"It might not have if I'd waited for you." Stephen huffed, running his tongue over Tony's earlobe, distracting him while he conjured a portal and drew them both through it, into his bedroom.

"Christ Stephen..." Tony sighed against him as Strange stripped off his shirt. "You could have said something."

"As could you." He murmured, trailing kisses along Tony's jaw and over his neck.

"How surprised were Matt and Jones?" Tony sighed while Stephen fumbled at the catch on his jeans.

"Not at all." Stephen sighed, raising his head to press a kiss to Tony's lips. "Apparently, we're the only ones unaware of our mutual attraction."

Tony kissed him back, swiping a tongue over his lip, making Stephen shiver against him. "In that case I might have to send that sorcerer friend of yours a thank you card."

"What? Why?"

"Because if he wasn't crap at spells we'd still be waiting."

"You have a small point." Stephen conceded with a gasp as Tony dropped Stephen's shirt to the floor and swiped a thumb over his nipple.

"Enough talking Stephen." Tony scolded, pushing him back onto the bed and crawling over him to straddle his hips. "I want to see all of you."

Stephen smiled up at him and snapped his fingers, his eyes full of mischief. Tony gasped at the sudden draft of cool air on his skin, Stephen having removed the remains of both their clothes with magic.

"I might have to rethink a few things." Tony murmured, trapping Stephen's hard length between them. Pressing, but not crushing Stephen beneath him, he leaned his head down to capture Stephen's mouth in a demanding kiss.

"Tony..." Stephen breathed against his parted lips.

"Stephen?"

"Are you... sure about this?"

Tony lifted his head up enough to meet the other man's eyes. "Um, kinda late to be asking me that Doc." Tony smiled, caressing his hand up Stephen's bare torso, making him shiver.

"I only meant it seems a bit sudden. We didn't exactly plan this, I mean... a spell gone wrong and a secondary curse..." Stephen sighed, closing his eyes in pleaure as Tony continued to press kisses along his neck.

"If you're suggesting I was coerced, stop worrying. I want this Stephen and I definitely want you. Magic trees, exploding chestnuts, weird kissing curses and everything that makes you, you."

"Well good." Stephen replied, his voice husky as Tony began to rock his hips against him. "I... I want you as well... Tony... oh..."

"Oh?"

"I... need... oh, yes..." Stephen croaked as Tony slipped a hand between them to wrap around both their lengths.

"Jeez Doc..." Tony breathed against his lips. "Why didn't you tell me magic could be so... fun?"

"Didn't think you'd believe me." Stephen gasped into his neck. "Does this mean you might consider giving magic another chance?"

"So long as it's magic with you... hell yes."

Tony pressed their lengths together to the sound of Stephen's soft chuckle, punctuated by his gasps of pleasure. "Magic definitely has it's uses." Tony sighed between kissing him.

"You have no idea." Stephen groaned as Tony wrapped a hand around their lengths and began stroking them together.

"I might have some idea." Tony breathed against him, his voice low with desire. "You said something about tape and rope."

"Oh, god Tony..." Stephen gasped, beads of sweat on his brow. "Don't tease me. I've waited too long for this... I'm not going to last.."

Tony grunted in agreement, the pace of his strokes faltering as heat pooled in his groin. "I'm with you Stephen..." He whispered, his mouth capturing Stephen's lips in a hungry kiss at the same time they both found their release. Tony shuddered above the other man, falling to Stephen's side as he spent himself.

"Tony, Tony..." Stephen sighed against Tony's chest, listening to his heart thump beneath him. "We're a pair aren't we?"

"A pair well on their way to creating better memories together I think." Tony said, meeting Stephen's eyes. "What do you say? Are you up for that Strange?"

Stephen leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "If it's with you, then yes."

"Mmm." Tony sighed as Stephen pulled back to look at him, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Likewise. But first I think we should discuss this tape you mentioned earlier."

Stephen chuckled, burying his smile in Tony's neck. "I have a better idea. Let's discuss silk ropes."

"As long as we're discussing it naked, you're on." Tony sighed, smiling down at him. "And the banter thing we've got going? Don't ever stop Strange, it makes crazy hot for you."

"You want hot?" Stephen growled, pressing kisses to Tony's neck, making the other man tremble beneath him. "Hmpf. You haven't seen anything yet."

  
_*fin_

 


End file.
